Damien Do'urdens Jump
by androsslit
Summary: Damien Do'urden gets stuck in a jumpchain and decides to make the best of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jump Chain"

"Gha! What's going on? Where am I." I looked around and found that I was in a completely white room with only a chair, a deck with a computer on it and a large monitor with "A Harry Potter Fanfiction Jump" in large and colorful font.

From the speakers the same voice began.

"Introduction

Welcome Jumper to the world of Wizardsville, or Harry Potter as it's known. I bet you know the

story, rite? A young child with miserable relatives finds out he's got special powers, goes to

a school for others like him, and has adventures full of mystery and intrigue? Sound familiar?

Yes, yes, I know that's the premise of just about every Young Adult novel, but you're not here to

discuss genre tropes are you Jumper? No! You're here to live that life and have an adventure or

several in the world of magic and whimsy!

Here's 1000 CP to help you get started, good luck Jumper!"

I stood there stunned and waited, and waited, and waited, and nothing happened until I sat down and then the voice spoke again

"Age and Gender

I don't think you really need the drama of deciding to spend points on this or not, so you get to

choose for free. Keep in mind though that a female gender can make you a target of unsavory

actions in this setting.

Please ether say your choice of input the choices through the PC.

"Name: Damien Do'urden, Age: 16, Gender: Male." I filled those out.

After a thorough read through of all the options I choose:

"Time and Place

Choose freely or roll a 1d8 for random chance. Here are some places you can visit.

1\. The Leaky Cauldron, July 31, 1980. The date of Harry's birth and the beginning of the end

of the first war against Voldemort. You'll have 11years to catch up to the events and prepare for

your new world.

2\. Platform 9 ¾, September 1, 1995. You want to get right to it ey? Brave considering it's the

year you'll have to put up with Umbridge. You'll be jumping into the deep end here, you'll have

everything you need to survive at Hogwarts including education, just not the prep time to

Batman your way out of something. So if an event that could have been circumvented comes

along just remember, you picked this.

3\. London, June 13, 1991. A month and a half before Harry gets his letter. You'll have to find

Diagon Alley on your own but at least you'll have some time to get things done.

4\. Hogsmeade, May 16, 1970. This is a year before the Marauders, Lily, and Severus begin

their school years at Hogwarts. This should give you plenty of time to acclimate to your new

surrounds, derail some plots, and prepare for the first war against Voldemort.

5\. New York, April 7, 1923. That's pretty early Jumper, 3 years before Grindelwald and Newt

cross paths in fact. You'll have to spend time planning for two Dark Lords and WW2, unless you

do something about Tom Riddle before he changes his name.

6\. Godric's Hollow, March 3, 1899. Hoo boy you really want that head start don't you? Tread

carefully here Jumper for this is the time Dumbledore was still plotting revolution with

Grindelwald. Ariana hasn't died yet but you might just end up facing both of these powerful

wizards if you interfere.

7\. The Burrow, November 13, 2010. You missed the canon events by a mile, which means

bad things for the world you've arrived in. Voldemort won, whether that means non-magicals are

all slaves or inferi run around in a post apocalyptic Earth is up to you. If you want to change

anything here you'll have to work twice as hard, so take the Work Ethic Perk for free, though

you'll have to buy the secondary effect unless you pick the Orphan origin.

8\. Free choice! You get to pick anywhere in the world or timeline, that's some excellent dice

skills you've got, Jumper!"

I am going to pick The Leaky Cauldron, July 31, 1980. so that I can have an extra 11 years.

Now on to origins. I don't need anything but Drop-in as I am somewhat knowledgeable about the Potter verse.

"Now too choose some goodies." I rubbed my hands

"Hidden Magic

What kind of special hidden powers do you have, Jumper? Pick three that are below 600 CP in

price, for free, buy the rest. If you take the No Magic drawback, you won't be able to use your

hidden powers until the jump completes."

Parseltongue for 100 CP An rare magic the ability to talk to serpents But this version would be upgraded to allow me to talk to anything with scales as easily as I speak my native language. Mermaids, dragons, fish at the local aquarium, I'll be able to talk to all of the critters that have scales.

Psychopath for 200 CP and since its under the 600 limit its Free

With this one my mind will always be more fortified than others and with magic it will have a formidable occlumency shield to protect it. The structure of my thoughts will be organised and efficient. I would be able to learn things at double the rate and can recall them faster, able to link ideas with breathtaking speed, have greater mental stamina as well as capacity, forming an inner mind palace inside my head would be simple, and I will know how to defend my thoughts from anyone who steps on my turf. With this achieving Legilimency will be a snap, it would take just a little practice, and with it my skill in the mind arts would double in potency. I'd be able to read surface thoughts, speak telepathically through eye contact, plant suggestions, and that's if I'm just casual about it. Delving deeper would let me scan memories, put a damaged mind back together or restructure a healthy one, even blast an opponent back with psychic power.

With this I would have a protected mind.

Alchemist for 200 CP since its under the 600 limit its Free

The fine art of turning lead into gold in the quest to create the immortal granting elixir of life. What few remember is that alchemists rely on more than just magical ingredients for their mixtures. Chemicals, elements, oils, tinctures, spices, metals, it is not the magic that matters to you but the results of the combined reaction. My abilities at brewing are

beyond that of even the most skilled potioneers as anything that relies on ingredients to create

you can make. Whatever I set my mind to I can make a reality. I would know all the proper

techniques and tricks to squeeze the most essence out of your ingredients, how to harvest them

without botching it, how to store them so they don't lose any of their potency. I would know the best ways to prepare them, the best time to add them, how to get the reaction you want and all the steps to achieve it. I'd be able to even tell which ingredients compliment each other best based on smell, taste, touch, and any record of their properties. Eventually I'd be able to create a philosopher's stone.

Spellweaver for 400 CP since its under the 600 limit its Free

I'd be able create spells like a master of the craft, chain cast like a boss, combine existing spells into something different, all the ways that magic moves I would know it. This would allow me to anticipate what spells my enemy is about to throw at me, predict when a charm is about to backfire, and even work out how enchantments interact with ease. I would also be able to silently and wandlessly cast spells naturally and even teach this skill to others to great effect.

Scriptomancy for 600 CP Runes and Arithmancy would be my bread and butter, magical symbols, numbers, and languages just click with me like an empty slot in my mind being filled. Drawing out complex arrays is something I would be able to do for fun, combining different scripts is just might be a Saturday hobby, solving large arithmetic problems can be done in my sleep, and creating my own magical language as easy as it takes to write my first letter. As a result, I'd have a great capacity for learning foreign and especially dead languages quickly within a week or two depending on their complexity and how many available samples of those languages exist. Runes are the foundation of all enchantment, and arithmancy the base of all rituals? Which means I'd be very good at breaking rune based curses and protections as well as forming, shortening, and disrupting rituals based on their arithmetical properties. I'll either make the Gringotts goblins cry or wring their hands in glee.

Vital Magus for 600 CP Life, soul, and death are some of the most conceptual mysteries in magic

and have been the subject of both debate and pursuit by magicals and non-magicals alike. To

me they might as well be an open book. I will know all the hidden depths of the soul and its interwoven aspects, what heals it and harms, and the various systems and redundancies that protect it. Likewise, I will know how to bottle its pure essence, purify it of malicious spirits, and call it back from the great beyond, even learn how to kill the unkillable. Or, I might branch out in to necromancy, maybe even separate body and soul to store the latter in an artificial object, but that I might want to study more or I might just leave it alone. I can be a master of life

and the soul, or death, but I'd have to decide carefully because the effects may not be reversible.

With this one I'll be able to deal with those pesky Horcruxes.

And on to perks.

Perks

100 CP perks are free with their origins. Discounts are half price.

General

The Apprentice for 100 CP This perk makes it so that anything I learn from others I can teach and make it usable by my apprentices regardless of whether my students would normally be able to do so, such as Chakra based techniques while lacking a Chakra system, and anything else I would want to share. I'll also find it easier to locate masters

in whatever I am looking to learn insofar as a master exists, if not I'll find the closest

equivalent. Even though I find them; actually convincing them to teach me is what I'll have to worry about, but once I do, I'll be able can absorb any lessons they'll teach me. The learning rate is improved and increased for myself, as I'll pick things up smoothly, as well as for those that I teach with the lessons being understood in full comprehension. I'll be able to have a maximum of ten students at a time and be able to train anyone up to just below the rank of master within a week, after which the apprentice must progress on their own.

This perk is awesome and it will help me out now and in the future.

Drop-in

Optimism for 100 CP, Free I will have an optimistic attitude about things. I'll be able to see

the potential of the setting around me and what I need to do to lead it in a more positive

direction, and this optimism spreads. Sharing my ideas with people causes them to naturally

gravitate towards me like a fire drawing them in from the cold until they too start to see potential

and ways to improve. This has the added effect of benefits being made with more sensible

goals in mind so I don't have to worry about sudden idiot balls setting the train ablaze and

driving it into the abyss.

Safe Haven for 100 CP, Free I'll be able to find a safe place to hide or rest and I won't be found for a whole night regardless of the resources or abilities geared to look for me and so long as I leave the next day no one will trace me to the place I previously stayed.

However this only lasts so long as I don't visit the same place twice in one week exactly, if

I do my adversaries will be able to track me down within hours without further protections.

This will help if I'm ever on the run, and I know that I will be on the run.

Error. Has Crashed for 200 CP, Discount 100

This a will make it so that I will be immune to things like magical diseases and other degradation caused by foreign powers. I'd be able to see and use my senses to detect things I shouldn't things like se through illusions or through magical barriers. Low level spells have a hard time latching on to me, the Jelly Legs Curse may as well just be someone sticking their foot out to trip me for all the effect it has and memory altering charms break down within a week of them being cast on me as does being Charmed in general. This perk of course has no effect on my own powers even if they are the exact same as those used against me.

Orphan

Silver Lining for 100 CP This perk is like having a pep talk to cheer me up when I need it, even if I've been bound in chains and thrown into the deepest darkest hole I'll have a knack for finding the bright spot in my situation. This knack of mine will keep me warm when I'm cold, allow me to remember good things during bad times, and look forward to the future even if it's centuries away. To me it won't matter when bad times come or how long they last because I'll know they have an end and that end will arrive, eventually. This will help me through the hard times and will make it so that I will have a difficult time getting depressed.

Work Ethic for 100 CP. For 200 with the extra Good things will come to those who wait but the best things in life come when I work for them and I work especially hard because I have nothing. Whether it's bookwork or physically demanding I get more gains out of the work I do then others who go at it twice as hard and the longer I stay at it the better those gains get. I can get up to a professional level in academics or from physical training within a few months and keep improving from there. My mind is good at remembering what I need but it can be better, for an extra 100CP I can retain all you learn perfectly.

Items

If you still need an edge here's a list of items you can get.

Wand for Free A wand perfectly tailored for me, made of some rather unusual materials making it many times more resistant to breakage.

Marauder's Map for 50 CP A self-updating, password protected GPS, to-scale-map of Hogwarts

on parchment paper that shows anyone with a soul, as well as their name. This enhanced version pierces through all illusion based magics, potions, and whatever people can come up

with to hide their identity. It's highly resistant to damage from destructive elements and won't

tear.

When the jump concludes this will be updated to a full blown planetary map for any world I

visit and include loads of useful map features such as height and depth. I'll never be lost

again with this work of art!

Pocket Guide: Free for Drop-ins More like a full sized book in content this device will

provide me with historical information about important locations and people. Not all the history mind but enough for me to be privy to secrets swept under the rug, it even self updates. The device also provides Drop-ins with their universal passport providing legal papers of their

existence, licenses, education, social security, and even an updating travel passport that allows

them entrance into any country as per that nation's laws.

This handy pocket guide can be used for the same purposes in future jumps and can look like

any acceptable data object in whatever era I find yourself such as stone tablets, scrolls,

books, pokedex, etc.

Etching Pen for 100 CP A specialized etching tool that can carve stone, wood, metal, or other

hardened surfaces like a hot knife through butter or switch to a regular pen that can write on any

softer surfaces such as rice paper. The tool is capable of erasing any damages it causes,

reversing inked mistakes, and even absorbing certain fluids like blood, acid, ink, or venom to

write with. The tool will always be sharp and never run out of whatever fluid it has currently

absorbed.

Walking Storage Trunk for 200 CP A loyal companion with infinite space to carry your things, guard them and me when the occasion calls for it, and enchanted to hell and back against thieves and especially elements that could destroy it and what it carries. I need not worry about losing me faithful wooden friend as it is spelled to appear by my side or nearest vicinity when I call its name and it can disguise itself as an ordinary trunk, wheels included, or turn invisible if necessary. It is also self-repairing, can be shrunk for ease of transport, and the space inside will be perfectly preserved with nothing lost even if the trunk is smashed to bits, with a dragon's resistance to most destructive spells included. It comes with multiple compartments for all my needs including a housing compartment with a three story home within the expanded space with all the necessary enchantments to maintain it, providing fresh air even underwater, utilities, food, etc.

"Whew." I breathed out, that was allot now I just have to take the draw backs that will be able to balance out the CP that I spent. I need about 1000 cp worth of Drawbacks.

"Drawbacks

Sometimes to get what you need you have to give a little in return. Take any drawback you want

for more points and an extra challenge." The voice spoke once more.

Locked for 100 CP No warehouse access for you until this jump is finished. If you take this any

companions you have from previous jumps won't be able to enter the world with you even with a

teleporter but you can still talk to them if you have those options.

"Umm. What warehouse? Maybe it's something that I will get in future Jumps?"

Ok next.

Special Scar Boy for 300 CP That's right, Jumper, you get to be Harry Potter,

yay! On the other hand, you're Harry Potter...yay? You take this and your age, possibly gender,

time, and place are locked in to the first three dates on the timeline. You may have to deal with

relatives who will abuse you in excess, a highly manipulative possibly evil Dumbledore, a Snape

who's really not on your side, a secretly Death Eater Ron, as well as a Voldemort out to see you

suffer enough torture to break the minds of most adults, and whatever grimdark Harry Potter

tropes that might be active in this setting. And if you took the above drawback you can expect to be one of the characters breaking out into song at important narrative moments. But hey, at

least you've got a fiat guarantee that destroying the scar horcrux in your head won't kill you, so

that's something.

Always wanted to see what it might be to be Harry. And this means that my life would start as a one year old Harry.

Clean Slate for 600 CP You begin this jump with none of the powers or equipment from previous

jumps. Be certain this is what you want or unless this is your first jump then help yourself to the

free CP.

I didn't want to pick any other draw backs as they were uninteresting, and after looking around the page I found a link to:

UNIVERSAL DRAWBACKS SUPPLEMENT

The idea here is to apply drawbacks to your entire chain, thus changing the difficulty curve and your starting CP in each jump. You could also, in theory, apply one or more of these to a jump if you just didn't like what was on offer in that jump. Yes, this messes with the balance of other jumps. But this is a single player experience and sometimes you just want a few more tools in the tool chest. I 've tried to make these as generic as possible and keep the pricing reasonable.

Most of these can be used either as Chain Drawbacks or Single Jump Drawbacks. Chain Drawbacks are always active and affect your entire chain, and can be activated before any jump, but once active cannot be deactivated. Single Jump Drawbacks last only the length of a single jump but are overridden by Jump Specific Drawbacks. Chain Drawbacks add to Starting CP. Single Jump Drawbacks are bound by Drawback Caps. Once again, Jump Specific Drawbacks always trump Universal Drawbacks. A Chain Drawback can be put on Hiatus (i.e. completely ignored) by forfeiting twice its value in CP for that jump, plus the value of the Drawback itself (e.g. A +100 would end up costing a total of 300 CP to put on Hiatus). This can happen no more than once per 4 jumps and after that jump the Drawback resumes right where it left off. Chain Drawbacks with a value that changes every jump or that have a Special value cost 400 CP to put on Hiatus, though not all can be put on Hiatus.

I f the Jumper enters a Gauntlet (or a Jump that grants 0 starting CP), one of two things happens; either the Chain Drawbacks are halved in value and still applied to the Gauntlet, or put on Hiatus for no points, but it must be consistent across all such jumps. I f a Chain-Drawback would duplicate a Jump Specific Drawback, you cannot gain points for the Jump Specific Drawback.

The Long Road [+100] For all Jump Chains: You must remain in jump until you die of old age… or reach extreme old age for your race.

If you're immortal, un-aging, or belong to a race that cannot or does not die of old age, the jump ends after 100 years (unless something else would extend it.). If you can die of old age, you must last at least 10 years or the jump ends with failure. If you cannot die of old age, you must last the full 100 to successfully complete the jump.

There were more draw backs that would apply towards the whole chain but I had enough points so now on I go.

The moment I decided that I clicked the finish the world went black and I found my self in a basket covered in a warm blanket with a letter tucked in on the porch of 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding my self in the body of a toddler was horrible, but after a bit of thought I could see some good points. Point number one I got a new lease on life, point number 2 I got magic, point 3 magic.

Concentrating on my breathing I tried to enter my mindscape and after a few minutes I entered an almost blank world, I saw a giant ball of energy that was chained up, I began panicking that my magic was bound but as I looked at the chains closer I could see that they were being slowly eroded by my magical core.

I was ecstatic with the perks I chose as they were already proving to be beneficial. Now I think I have to do some thing about those chains. I grabbed the chains and began to pull on them and I could see the effect that that action had on them. The erosion began to increase in speed and after a long while the chain that I was pulling on snapped and I could feel my magic buckle against the other chains and strain them even farther.

I pulled out of my mindscape to look around to see if there was any affect on my surroundings. And after several minutes of nothing happening, I dove back in. It took me six more times of yanking on the chains, but I got rid of them finally, and I think that it took me less then a few hours of strain. I was tired from all the mental and magical work, so I drifted off for a nap.

I woke up when I heard footsteps coming towards me from the other side of the door. I looked at the door and waited for petunia to open the door. I took about 15 minutes for her to open the door by that time I was tired of waiting but at least I would get to see the woman that would be my aunt. Petunia looked like an older Ariella Paradise. I don't know how she could become the same woman from the Harry Potter movies they look nothing alike.

She looked at me her mouth opened, and it looked like she might scream, and I panicked and lashed out with my mind to calm her so that she wouldn't scream. Petunia froze for a moment shook her head picked me up and took me inside. I sighed inside my mind, now I slowly grabbed a tendril of my magic and directed it towards her slowly trying to mimic what I did by accident. As she stared at me and tried to figure out what to do with me, I decided that the letter had to go as I had no idea if it was spelled with something malicious, so I had her grab it and throw it in to the fireplace. After that I released my grip on my magic and she was free to do what she wanted.

She took me out of the basket and placed me on the living room couch so that she could keep an eye on me as she worked in the kitchen.

From my place I could see that it was 630 am and I decided that I needed to sleep a bit more as I was still tired from using my magic to break the chains and from manipulating Petunia.

It felt like I just closed my eyes but when I heard a loud voice asking Petunia who I was and what I was doing in the house I woke up just as she was about to tell him about me.

"Vernon, honey I found him on the porch and I just couldn't leave him there. And you know about my complications with Dudders, the doctors said that I would never be able to have another child. And I thought that as he was abandoned, he could become a part of the family." She smiled at me and Vernon.

I looked at Vernon and even though he was a big man, he had a bit of extra weight he did not look like a walrus. And I couldn't see any anger in his eyes. He looked at Petunia with love and I could see that he cared a lot for her. As he paused and thought about it.

"Petunia love, I don't think that we should make this decision rashly. Lets have breakfast, I will go to work and in the evening we will decide what to do with the child. Ok love?" he asked.

"That would be sensible dear." Petunia said as she was setting up the table.

And with that I drifted off to sleep once again. You know the great thing about being a toddler. I can seep as much as I want. And no one will complain.

I was a woken when Petunia lifted me up and sat me at the table beside Dudley. And wow looking at Dudley he was a small marsh mellow, that has to be unhealthy. But I can't do much about that at the moment, so looking around I noticed that I was seated at the table and a plate of food was in front of me. Dudley was the same however Petunia looked like she was about to start feeding him. As I observed the horror that was about to happen, I decided that I was going to enjoy seeing Dudley resisting being fed, it was at that moment that I realised that that was my fate too. I looked around to see if I could escape, however that would only leave me injured or even worse. Minutes passed by and I saw Petunia struggle feeding Dudley and as I didn't want to suffer the humiliation I stretched my hand towards the plate and spoon and good thing they weren't placed to far from me, as I was able to grab and gently pull them towards me. I was carefully looking at Petunia and after I saw that she noticed what I was doing I slowly and carefully began feeding my self baby food. She was surprised with my actions and I know that toddlers don't have the required motor skills or mental capacity to feed them selves, so sue me I was cheating a bit by using my magic to reinforce the muscles in my week arms so that I could feed my self. And boy was it tiring on the body, after five minutes of eating my muscles were exhausted, on the plus side I was fed, other wise I was running on just about empty. That whole time Petunia looked at me like I was a hither to undiscovered critter, the moment that I put down the spoon she scooped me up and placed me in the same crib as Dudley and a while later Dudley joined me in the crib. However at that time I was already fast a sleep.

I was rudely awoken by a foot in my face, and that foot belonged to my cousin, the bastard. Looking at him I saw that he was asleep, so I will spare him my retaliation. I rolled away from him so that he wouldn't poke at me, and I decided to look at the scar on my forehead, taking a calming breath I entered my mindscape and when I was in there grabbed a coil of my power and went in search of the horcrux. A while later I saw it, it was a sickly little thing full of malevolence and evil and it was crawling to wards my core. I think it was trying to reach it so that I could try and syphon power from me so that it could try and take me over. But at this moment it was very weak. Concentrating on my power over life and souls I forced the coil of magic that I was carrying with me into a net and threw it over the soul shard of Tom.

The moment that the net covered the shard I knew that I did the right thing. I could feel its wants, it would have tried to take me over if it had reached my core, but now it was trapped and at my mercy. Looking over the shard I was able to tell that it was full of Toms memories but first I would have to remove the taint that it had accumulated. Grabbing two more coils of power I made one into a syringe and needle so that I could draw out the taint. The second coil I formed into an inferno that would burn away the taint and with that I began the purification.

I don't know how long it took me to cleanse it but after what felt like a very long time I was done. Now the shard was pristine, it still had its memories which now I could add to my self and not have to worry about being taken over, as what ever sentience it once had was now completely gone.

But the integration would have to wait as I am very tires once again. As I pulled out of my mindscape, I was treated to Dudley cuddling up to me in his sleep. I just sighed and drifted off to the land of dreams.

In the evening when Vernon came back from work, I was in the living room trying to get away from Dudley as he continuously tried to catch me. We were playing tag. It was more of like catch me if you can. I used my talent in the mind arts to communicate with Dudley, I wasn't trying to control him, just communication.

When Vernon came in and saw us playing, he was surprised and delighted that his son had a friend to play with. As he came up to his wife she greeted him with a smile and a kiss, and as they sat down on the living room couch to discuss if there were going to keep me. When Dudley saw his dad he got up on to his legs and walked to wards him. Both of the adults froze in as this was the first time that they saw their son walk on his own with out having to be bribed with sweets. I on the other hand was looking at every one with a happy expression as my mental communication with Dudley had succeeded and he was walking to wards his parents.

"So Petunia love do you want to keep the boy?" asked Vernon.

"Yes, I would like to keep him, as you can see, he is a good influence on Dudders and he isn't a bother at home." Replied Petunia.

"What about you? Have you thought about the child." Queried Petunia.

"Yes and seeing how he interacts with Dudley I think we should adopt him as our own. We might have to tighten our spending a bit, but I believe that he would be a blessing on our family." And after he said that, he picked me up and sat me down on to his knee while Petunia was holding Dudley.

"What do you want to name him dear?" asked Vernon.

"I think I will name him Harry, love." Replied Petunia

It took nearly a year for the adoption to process, mean while I was slowly working my mental magic on my relatives, by suggesting to Vernon that he exercise more. That proved to be a great idea, as my new father became slimmer and healthier, with his bodies improvement his temperament got better and he got a promotion which lessened the monetary strain that I added.

On Petunia I worked on lessening her resentment towards her sister and magical world in general. This lessened her need for everything to be 'normal'.

And Dudley became my closest friend as we were nearly inseparable.

Petunia worked on educating both of us in the basics of talking and learning how to read and write. For me 'learning' was easy, but for Dudley it was a challenge, however I helped him improve because of my Apprentice perk, Dudley was able to keep up with me.

As all of this was happening, I was slowly but steadily absorbing the memories from Toms soul fragment.

The memories gave me an intermediate knowledge of spells, runes, arithmancy and rituals that Tom had learned through out his life. I still don't know if I should absorb the magic or maybe I might even share it with Dudley.

I don't want to rush but on the other hand I don't want Dudley to be left behind when I would eventually leave for Hogwarts. And I can always absorb the other soul shards as I know where they are and how to bypass the protections.

Now let's talk the protections that are supposed to be around this house. The protections are shit, they are just very strong intent words, and that's it. I have studied the ground around the house thoroughly when ever I would drag Dudley to play and there are no ward stones that would or could bolster wards. So, ether Toms memories were not up to snuff or Dumbassdorrk just doesn't care about me.

Otherwise the year was great I am a part of a family that loves me, but I am only 2 years old and I have done much for a toddler, I just wish that time would speed up as I want to be a bit more independent.

3 Years later

The Dursleys have changed a lot, and I mean you wouldn't recognise them from how they were when I first met them. The primary difference is that Vernon is fit as a fiddle, He now runs Grunnings and we are moving to a better area. So no more Private Drive. We moved to a more affluent area on # 13 Warwicks Bench. Yay no more cookie cutter homes. now onto Petunia she has become a great person, she now has actual productive hobbies, such as paining, embroidery and gardening. She did find out that her sister died and that I am her actual nephew and that made her want to improve her lot in life and not just be a 'normal' person. And Dudley is still my best friend, I actually grafted the magic from the soul shard on to him and that had a profound effect on his body. It turned out he was a Squib and now he was a wizard just like me. And with an actual Magical living with the Dursleys that did not include me, Vernon's eyes were opened and he was now much more open towards magic and that openness is what had an impact on how he interacted with his colleagues and led him to running Grunnings.

Now that we have moved to a new area, unpacked and have been living in the area for nearly half a year. Petunia and Vernon have sat both Dudley and I and started explaining to us that we are special as we could do magic.

"Dudley and Harry, I think it is time that we tell you too a secret that you have to keep. Both of you are special, as you can use magic." Petunia informed both of us.

Dudley looked at me and smirked. "Darn it, Harry I lost the bet and here I was hoping that our parents were going to wait another year before telling us that we have magic." I looked at him sighed, "You, know now I can't do the shocked face of disbelief that I had planned, you just had to ruin the moment." I looked at my parents and with an innocent expression as if they just didn't hear as we didn't ruin their explanation about our gifts. "Thanks for telling us that we have magic, we figured a while back that we had gifts, Dudley was the first to show me that he could call toys to wards him and after that I was able to copy him. And after a bit of experimentation and a lot of reading we both decided that we have magic."

Our parents looked deflated, but after a while of looking like fish both of them shook the stupor and looked at us and Petunia began once again, "Well now did you know that both of you now belong to a special society of wizards and witches and in about six years on your 11th birthdays both of you will receive an invitation to go to a special school called Hogwarts where you will learn how to use your magic."

"Um, what about our regular education? How will that work out?" I asked because I knew that ether Dudley and I would have to cram during our summer break or we could try and finish as much schooling as possible before our 11 year.

I looked at Dudley and asked him. "Do you think we could finish our precollege education in 6 years or at the very least try to?" Dudley looked at me and nodded his head. "I think that we can always try." He replied.

"So mom and dad would it be possible for us to get into an accelerated learning program." The moment we saw that our parents nodded accent we hugged them and informed them that we were going to the library to study and we couldn't wait to learn more about magic, even though it was 6 years away.

Six years later

"You know Harry, I think that people are staring at us." Dudley asked me.

"Dudley, I think you might be right, they are starring at us, it's not like we are graduating Secondary Education at the age of eleven with honors." I replied to him, with a giant grin on my face. As we stood in front of a whole school of students as we received our school diplomas and had our pictures taken.

When we got home, we were bone tired but extremely happy with what we accomplished in these 6 years. We graduated from school, but we didn't stop there we had studied college and university books just so that we could finish with the highest honors and now we had full ride scholarships towards any university we wanted. I was extremely happy with my perks as they made education a breeze for both me and Dudley. We also learned several languages including; Latin, Greek, Egyptian, Old Norse, Old Gaelic, and French. With each new language that we learned we could see a small but noticeable increase in our memory and recollection. And now as we were sitting at home and resting, we awaited the letters of invitation to Hogwarts. For some reason Dudley didn't receive his letter on his birthday but as my mother Petunia informed both of us that we were Wizards and we should receive a letters soon otherwise we would go to the magical shopping district and get in touch with the relevant authorities.

On July 31 on my Birthday a beautiful night black owl delivered 2 letters addressed to both me and Dudley.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Harry Potter/ Mr. Dudley Dursley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

We were ecstatic. And immediately wrote out our acceptance letters and asked to have some one come and explain the magical world as we knew nothing other then we were accepted into a magical school.

Giving the letters to the owl and a decent amount of bacon and water the owl hooted and flew away.

The next day on Thursday of august 1st, we heard a doorbell just after we finished cleaning up after breakfast.

As I ran to wards the door I stopped and after looking through checking and seeing some one who definitely looked like Minerva McGonagall, I opened the door and said. "Hello, and who might you be?"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, and you are Mr. Potter I presume." She asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes mam, are you also here to talk to Dudley?" I asked as I let her in and began leading her to wards the living room. As she took a seat on the couch which I directed her to. "Yes, Mr. Potter and where is Dudley?" she inquired.

"He will be here soon, if you would wait just a moment I will go and call my parents so that you might inform us all about the magical world." I said and I went to get my parents.

Two minutes later Petunia and Vernon followed me down into the living room where Professor McGonagall introduced herself once again. After that she began explaining what was expected of new students, and that we weren't supposed to do any magic outside of school before graduating from Hogwarts or after passing O.W.L.S as then we would be expected to know and understand the laws of the Wizarding world.

She then asked if we would like to visit Diagon alley where we would be able to purchase all that would be required for school.

Petunia informed Professor McGonagall that she would be coming with us as an additional set of eyes, with the professors acceptance we left our house and told to wait while the professor would get us there one by one as she did not want to risk apparating more then one other person as that would be unnecessary risk. First went Petunia then Dudley and finally I was left.

When we appeared inside the apparition spot inside the Leaky Cauldron I felt slightly woozy as the feeling of being squeezed through a straw was unpleasant. After the woozy feeling went away, I saw Petunia and Dudley sitting at window seat as they watched the wizards. I could see slight disgust on both of their faces as they sat in the dingy pub. When they spotted us they stood up and followed us to wards the back of the pub where we all exited in to the back yard where the professor explained that one of us would have to press the correct bricks on the wall across the door to enter the alley. After she showed us which bricks to press the wall opened up into an archway and we got to see the magical alley for the first time. It was colorful chaotic and it made our magic sing. I will admit my jaw might have dropped just like Dudley's and moms did. After waiting for a moment for the awe to fade a bit the professor asked us to follow. She immediately made for the biggest building there, the Gringotts Bank it looked magnificent, pure white marble inlaid in gold, and several severe looking goblin guards standing in front of the entrance. As we entered the bank I bowed my head slightly towards the guards and followed McGonagall towards one of the counters with a goblin teller.

"I am here with new students, who will be exchanging muggle money and after that I hope some one will escort Harry Potter to his vaults here is his key." The professor informed the goblin.

The goblin pointed to wards a wall with several gobbling that said currency exchange, after that he pressed a rune which called a vault runner goblin and handed him the key. "Take Harry Potter to trust vault 687 so that he can pick up some money." He looked at me and pointed at the goblin "follow him." And turning to wards the Professor he said. "Please wait with the other two." And then he called the next customer.

I followed the goblin through the door and into the trolley where I enjoyed the ride towards my vault. Upon reaching the vault we got out of the trolley and the goblin took out my key from his pocket and opened the vault door. He then gestured me to go and grab my money. When I entered the vault I noticed piles and piles of money, for some reason I had to walk around the vault and upon going to the other side of the wall I noticed a storage trunk with a letter written on it. Upon picking it up it opened and I read.

' Dear Jumper due to complications with your choices of being a drop-in, the time of insertion, and your drawbacks, you were thrown a year and three months forwards in to the future of the persons histories beginning, and thus you had to wait nearly a decade to receive your chosen items. As you have had to live without what would have been the length of a normal jump, you will be given a free item from the catalogue of this jump. You will find the item its description and all your other purchased items in the walking storage trunk. To activate, code and lock the trunk to you just put a bit of blood on the lid, oh and don't forget to name it.

Sincerely '

I did just that, pulling out a swiss army knife I opened it up and pricking my finger I let a drop fall onto the lid. The moment the prop of blood touched the trunk eight legs unfolded from around its bottom and it just gave the impression of looking at me and waiting for something. Oh right a name. I began tapping my chin as I was trying to decide its name and after awhile I had the perfect name for it. "Your name shall be 'Morning-wood'." I snickered. "Now please shrink to the size of a, 4 inch width by 8 inch length by 2 inch height and attach to my left forearm. And after that please collect all the money in this vault. And then please also become invisible." And as I stood there all the gold, silver and bronze coins lifted up and flew into the miniaturised trunk. When I walked out of the vault the goblin looked at me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

I approached him and asked politely, "Dear goblin, do you know if the vault refills it self or was that all that I owned?"

He looked at me gathered him self and replied that yes it would refill it self every year on my birthday, and no I would get access to my parents vaults when I would become an adult at the age of 17.

I thanked him and asked if it would be possible to get my key from him. And after he gave me the key I put it into morning-wood.

After that I had another enjoyable ride back to the Banks lobby where I was met by Professor McGonagall, mother and Dudley.

As we walked out of the bank I tried to mentally contact 'Morning-wood' and I received a pleased reaction from it, it couldn't talk but it would listen and try to obey my orders also I could give me a whole inventory of all that it had inside.

When I asked it to give me the inventory, I received a knowing of what was inside.

110000 Galleons (in total as Morning-wood added them all together for easy accounting. Marauder's Map

Pocket Guide

Etching Pen

The Black Cauldron (self-replenishing alchemical ingredients)

3 story home (self-replenishing food and water)

I was shocked at the amount of money I now had, and very pleased that I received the black cauldron.

Mentally shaking my self, I gathered my wits around me as there was shopping to do.

The first thing that we went to get was the wands.

Dudley got his wand first as I knew that I picked my wand already. Dudley's wand was a 14-inch Alder with unicorn hair, and quite bendable.

My wand was a 13 inch of Yew, Elder and Heartwood with Horned Serpent horn, Phoenix feather and it was impossibly bendable. The moment I touched the wand it wound around my hand and pierced my hand and integrated some of my blood to its cores. My magic reacted to my wand by blasting out in a 4-meter sphere that lifted me up and healed any and all damage to my body. When everything was over, I stood at 5'9" with shoulder long black hair with streaks of fire red mixed in, the annoying lightning bolt scar was gone, and it felt like I had more muscles underneath all my clothes.

All in all, it was a wand choosing to remember.

I heard a wow from everyone who was present. When everyone had gathered them selves we paid for our wands and left to get clothes, potions ingredients, books which we got all the way to wards year seven, including all of the electives except muggle studies. I also added Occlumency and Legilimency books so that we could study when we wanted and what we wanted; Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to protest but seeing that my mother didn't she gave up muttering about Ravenclaws.

After all that all we had left was animals.

Dudley got a dark blue baby Kneazle with beautiful silver eyes. But I still got Hedwig as a companion and for letter delivery. All in all todays shopping trip had cost us 327 Galleons of which I covered 300 as I didn't want to burden my families expenses on magical schooling.

When we got home and Professor McGonagall was leaving I walked up to her and asked. "Professor McGonagall, could you please tell me how much does Hogwarts tuition cost per year?"

She looked at me, "It costs 7000 Galleons, but your parents have already paid for all seven years in advance" she replied.

"You mean my biological parents?" I questioned her.

"Yes."

"Well then I would like to pay for Dudley's education," I pulled out a money pouch with 49000 Galleons and handed it to her. "That should cover his education for all seven years except for school supplies."

Once again Professor McGonagall was stunned after she got her self under control. Mr. Potter where did you get this money? She asked.

"Oh I withdrew it from my trust vault. See you in September Professor. Good bye." I turned around and left her stunned once again. Several minutes later I heard a crack of apparition as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The month of August was primarily a month of cramming as much magical knowledge as possible. In the first week we covered as much wizarding etiquette, culture history as possible. The second week we, mostly Dudley brushed up on Occlumency so that our minds would be safe, our memories in order and as a benefit our magic at an easy reach. The third week was spent on trying to memorise as much as possible about potions and herbology as possible. The fact that I had the alchemist perk was a blessing because after reading anything about potions and the ingredients with the added benefit of knowing chemistry my retention and apprehension rose to new heights. I could tell you anything about potions and herbology in my sleep, my brother on the other hand well he was proficient but not to my degree. The last week was spent on any thing we wanted to. I spent it learning both runes and arithmancy year 3 to seven, well it turned out it was more like a refresher because the Scriptomancy perk and learning all those languages and college level math helped, because now all I just have to do is think of an effect and my mind starts supplying me the needed Runes and Rune-chains, and Rituals are just as easy how ever I still had to look things on astronomy just to be safe as certain astronomical times and signs could effect rituals even thought with enough arithmantic calculations I could ether ignore, remove or bypass the effects of astronomy on rituals.

Finally we had everything ready for the first of September which was a Sunday I guess we would start classes ether on Monday or Tuesday. On Sunday morning I woke up at 7 and then had 'morning-wood' store all our luggage for Hogwarts so that we wouldn't have to bother carrying anything, in addition we wouldn't look any different from others on the train station.

When we reached Kings cross station at around 10, it took us no time at all to find platform 9 and ¾ mostly because all we had to do was follow the people with lots of luggage and animals. When we saw to entrance I also noticed the Wesley family I sighed and holding onto Petunias hand while Dudley held onto Vernon's we walked through the barrier. Petunia was happy to see the train and Vernon looked like he wanted to ask so many questions, but he held him self in check. I smiled and told him, "Remember dad you can always write me about any questions you might have because I left Hedwig at home so that you could contact me or Dudley any time. There was a honk and all the students began rushing to board the train, I looked at my watch and seeing that it we still had half an hour until the train left I hugged them and asked them if they wanted me to lead them back to the regular platform. They smiled at me and thanked me for being so thoughtful. Several minutes later I was back and headed onboard the train with my brother.

After finding an empty compartment we decided to each do some more studying Dudley was reading first year charms book while I was working on how to make an ever-expanding notebook, that way I would never have to get a new one. I already had an eternal pen. About five minutes before the train departed the door to our compartment was opened by Ronald Weasley and he asked if he could sit here as all the other compartments were full. I looked at my brother and with Legilimency asked if he believed the crap Ron was spouting and if we should let him stay.

The main reason that we didn't believe that all the other compartments were full because in Hogwarts A History it informed the reader that the train would never runout of compartments as it was self expanding, and we tested it out when we got on the train by one of us standing at where the last train cart began and the other opening the door at the other end and we found another train cart just as identical.

After a moment Dudley nodded his head and I told him to come in.

Two minutes later Ron began talking to us, while completely ignoring the fact that we were busy reading. Sighing my brother put down his book and engaged chit chat.

Ten minutes into the conversation Ron finally decided to introduce him self. "Hello, my name is Ron Weasley and you are?"

"Dudley Dursley, and this is my brother Harry Potter." Dudley introduced us.

…

…

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

I nodded.

"And have you really got – you know …" He pointed at my forehead.

"A forehead?" I asked.

"No, a scar it should look like a lightning bolt." He said.

I looked at him and asked. "Now why would you know that, or even ask. As far as I know this is the first time that I'm meeting you. Right Dudley?" I looked at Dudley. He nodded.

"Well every one knows that you have a lightning bolt shaped scar, black messy hair, bright green eyes and glasses." The ginger pompously stated.

I looked at him, then at my brother, then at him again, and finally said. "Well you got one thing right, I have bright green eyes."

I looked at my brother and asked him. "Now, why is it that every one wants ne to look like a scrawny, scared hero I have no idea. I mean those books that were written supposedly about me were some of the stupidest pieces of crap I've read so far."

Dudley smirked. "Yea, then you went and sold it to the local pawnshop."

"Yea, I also left a message that can only be seen by any one who possesses even a bit of magic to contact me for the complete explanation." I replied.

"So, Ron your family is magical?" I switched the topic, as I could see that he was lost.

"Er – yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already, right?" I looked at him with a smirk.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"The regulars?" I looked at Dudley, "they are wonderful, some of the best people I know." I said truthfully. Because after I mentally helped my parents get over their hang ups they truly became wonderful people.

"How many siblings do you have?" Dudley asked as he saw that I didn't want to say any thing else at the moment.

'Five,' said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. 'I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head

Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects

me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's

old rat.'

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

'His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff– I mean, I got Scabbers instead.'

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

I looked at the rat and I had to restrain my self from stunning the boy and the rat, I might have no memories of Sirius, but that didn't mean that the man had to live in hell. I began planning how to get the rat away from Ron.

While we were talking, the train had carried us out of London. Now we were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. We were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, 'Anything off the trolley, dears?'

I looked at Dudley and then at Ron and after a bit of thought. I replied to the lady. "Can we have eight of each please." Then as I went and paid for the hoard of sweets, Dudley came to help carry everything over to the foldable table which sprung out the moment that it was required.

When everything was on the table and the door was closed I raised my hand with the wand wrapped around my hand and gathering magic and intent I intoned, "SORT" and everything began to move and sort it self so that there would be enough for eight people to have a piece each. I pointed at a pile and said to each of the guys take a pile.

Dudley just shrugged and began to try the new sweets.

Ron looked stumped, but when I told him that he could have I pile he grabbed and began eating.

When I got to the chocolate frogs I unwrapped it and immediately bit of its head so that it wouldn't run away.

I looked up both of the guys were looking at me. I swallowed the head and asked. "What?"

Dudley smirked and replied, "I forgot that you are a chocoholic."

"Am not I just like my chocolate eaten, and not seducing with its chocolaty goodness."

After I was done with the frog I looked at the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache.

Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.

I turned over the card and read:

Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern

times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for

his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,

for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's

blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,

Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys

chamber music and tenpin bowling.

So this is the asshole that thought that it was a good idea to leave a baby on the porch in the middle of the night in November. I hate him already. I sighed and decided to look out of the window.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

I turned to face him and told him in a stern voice. "Take a deep breath, relax," when I saw him follow my instructions, I went on. "Now, what is your toads name?"

He looked at me and quietly said. "Trevor."

"Well now," I held my hand out palm up focused on the toad gathered my magic and said. "Cio Protinus Trevor" and with a pop Trevor the toad appeared in my hand, he looked a bit woozy, but other vise fine. I handed him over to the boy.

"Here you go. If you need to find him just ask me any time." I stood up and held out my hand to shake, "My name is Harry Potter nice to meet you,"

The boy switched the toad to his left hand and shook my hand. "Oh, sorry for not introducing my self, my nave is Neville Longbottom, I'm very happy to meet you."

After the introductions I invited Neville to sit in our cabin and gave him a pile of sweets and while he was eating them I saw that Trevor was making an escape so I pointed at him and said "sto aeternus," and with that he was stuck in that spot, and because I new that toads liked moist areas. I added. "nebulus." And a small sphere of fog surrounded Trevor. We could see him and now he just sat there in bliss.

Neville looked at me and seeing that I just helped him out once again relaxed began chatting.

Mean while Ron looked at the toad who was enjoying him self and then at his rat and said. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you,

look …"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again.

This time a girl came in She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"Oh, Hi Neville, did you find your toad," at hearing 'toad' once again everyone pointed at the fog covered toad.

I stood up once again and held out my hand, " Hello, my name is Harry Potter," I pointed at my brother, "This is my brother Dudley Dursley, this is Ron Weasley and you already know Neville."

She shook my hand and replied. "Hermione Granger, are you really Harry Potter, I read all about you , of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"The only thing those books have got right about me is that I survived that maniacs attack, while my biological parents didn't." I said with an annoyed voice. "I mean, where did they get their info, when the only one who was there was the so called Dark lord, my parents and me, and I was the only one who survived. And I certainly didn't give an interview."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something at first, then she stopped and thought for a bit. I knew from reading about her that she had a strong belief in books and authority figures and I was hoping to shake her belief so that she could be a bit more independent and hope fully she would make more friends then just 'Harry and Ron'.

"I mean look at those books about me, the so called adventures, they are clearly just fantasy books, but people treat them as if they are history books, I mean come on who would believe the dribble written in them." I looked around and continued, "I mean look at history books, and I mean any kind of history be they regular or be they magical you would have to read at the very least four different histories from four different sources and then compare them to get even a some what truthful picture."

I looked at the girl and she looked like she wanted to find a hole and climb inside of it to hide.

I hugged her with one hand and whispered. "I know its hard when your world crashes around you but remember you can always rebuild and make it stronger than it was before."

After some time passed I rubbed my hands and asked. "So, does any one know what house they will be?"

Hermione perked up and replied, "I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

Neville quietly said. "I know my grandmother wants me to be Gryffindor just like my father, but I don't think I have enough magic to be a wizard, I just hope I'll get into Hufflepuff."

I looked at Ron and raised my eyebrow. "I will be in Gryffindor, Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

Finally Ron remembered that he was holding his wand, "oh right the spell, Er – all right."

He cleared his throat. Pointed the wand at the rat in his other hand and said.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione.

I looked at the rat and decided that this was a great chance to get it I grabbed an Every-Flavour Bean and said. "Can I try?" when Ron nodded his head I grabbed the rat and while I was turning to wards my seat I quickly turned the rat into a stone and the Bean into a very similar looking rat. I put enough magic in the transfiguration spells to be sure that they would not turn back for several weeks. As I sat down I held the new rat in my hand and intoned. "Colovaria" and the rat became a dark blue color. Happy with the color I handed the blue rat to Ron and the stone was put into my pocket.

"Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

He threw his wand back into his trunk.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?" asked Dudley.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Every one in the compartment stared at him.

"Really? What happened to them?" Asked Hermione.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

I zoned out when Ron went onto to talk about quidditch. I was thinking of how I was going to get my hands on the Philosophers stone.

I could try and get it immediately or wait until I get my fathers invisibility cloak.

Once again, the door was opened and this time it was tree boys who entered.

One of the boys was pale looking with aristocratic features grey eyes and platinum blond hair. His two companions were about a head taller and looked like they wanted to hit something. Those two looked like they didn't have a braincell to share but I could be wrong, you can't judge a book by its cover.  
"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Is it true?" I replied. "That on the door it is written 'just barge in and don't introduce your self?', "

Draco was stumped for a moment and the moment that he looked like he was about to say something I introduced my self by trying to portray my self with as much nobility as possible, "Allow me to introduce my self and my companions. Harry Potter, my brother Dudley Dursley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley. And you are?"

Draco quickly composed him self, "Draco Malfoy, and these are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

And not letting him start with the pure blood doctrine, I invited him and his companions to join the group and we spent the rest of the time discussing the merits of each Hogwarts House.

"Well here is what I get from our discussion on the houses.

Gryffindor is supposed to be the house of courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry, but it has become the house of people who are blinded by the light, and those who rush in with out thinking.

Hufflepuff house is supposed to value hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty, but it has become the house of unwanted and are a house of followers.

Ravenclaw which valued intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit has become the house that values only learning, and they look down on the rest.

And Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness, but now this house is seen as the house of evil because of one asshole and his group of followers. This house decided that it would no longer dream for a better future, that being a bully is much better then being clever, and that the house of leaders has become the house of followers.

So as far as I can see each of the houses are a disappointment to their founders as they have fallen far from what they were supposed to be.

And don't get me started on the fact that magic has been divided into 'light and dark' that's like saying that fire is bad because it kills while water is good because it provides life."

I stopped and looked at everyone, scratching the back of my head I sheepishly apologised about getting of topic.

"How about this?" I proposed. "No matter which House we get sorted we will try and talk peacefully and if we have any problems with any house be it classes, studies, or other students we can ask each other for help and any one of us could try and help each other if we can." I paused and looked at the group.

"Please take the time and think about my proposal."

Everyone in the compartment began thinking about what I said, some of them I had to nudge with mental magics to be a bit more open to what I said. I didn't want mindless obedience, I needed friends that would help me to survive in this world and maybe make it better than I found it.

After a while the others began chatting as I took out a book on introduction to runes. The moment I had the book open Hermione was glued to my side reading over my shoulder. When it looked like she was going to interrupt my reading I held a finger to her lips and then returned to reading.

When it started to get dark, I looked at every one and said that we should get changed so that we would be ready for Hogwarts.

Draco and company were the first to leave, when Malfoy looked back I could see gratitude in his eyes that I didn't reject his hand in friendship. Then it was Neville followed by Hermione who looked like she wanted to take my book with her.

"If you join Ravenclaw you can borrow any and all of my books to read and study." I told Hermione as she was leaving.

After Dudley, Ron and I changed we waited for a bit.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

I looked at my forearm and shrugged I wasn't going to leave a valuable artifact on a train just so that I could find it later in my room, I looked at Dudley and he shrugged and left his trunk behind without care as anything truly important was carried by me.

Any sweets that were left behind I got morning wood to store as I wasn't going to waste food.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and we heard a booming voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Hagrid looked to be about 11 feet tall and thick, I would never say fat because he wasn't, I knew he was part giant and so his proportions made sense to me he was big I would say that his look was similar to the Dwarfs in the MCU movies. Man I haven't seen those movies in a long time.

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.  
"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"  
Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody  
spoke much. I saw Neville and Hermione and had my small group join theirs so that we wouldn't feel alone.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
There was a loud "Oooooh!".  
The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many  
urrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Dudley and I were followed into our boat by Neville and Hermione.  
"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as  
we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. The castle was magnificent it looked to be at least two or three time more massive then the one in the movies.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent their heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbour, where we clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

As we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the  
huge, oak front door.  
"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swings open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in  
emerald-green robes stood there. Professor McGonagall stands there with a stern face and she has an air of do not mess with and do not cross me down pat.

I grin at her and I only receive a twitch of an eyebrow as she looks at me and then looks over everyone else.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
She pulled the door wide.

The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of modern two story house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

I sidled towards Hermione and walked beside her as we followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here. However Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. Many of the new students were standing considerably closer together than they would usually and looked about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting  
is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house  
dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front  
of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, "said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." Then she left the chamber.

I looked at Neville and adjusted his cloaks fastening so that he would look a bit more presentable, and threw a 'Scourgify' spell at Ron to clean him up. Then I turned to Neville and said, "Neville, look at me." When he looked at me I continued. "I know you are nervous, I want you to take a deep breath and count to ten, after that breath out and center your self on what you want. Just remember Gryffindor is a great house for those who seek glory and adventure, Ravenclaw is great for those who seek knowledge above all else, Slytherin is for those who have connections and know how to use them and Hufflepuff is for those who need dependant friends and who know the value of hard work. So tell me which house do you think is the most suited for you."

Neville followed my instructions and then thought about it and whispered, "Hufflepuff, but my grandmother wants me to go to Gryffindor just like my father."

"Yes, but thus is your choice, and not your grandmothers, which house is best suited for you? And remember when you walk towards the sorting do not rush and calm yourself before moving."

Just as I finished saying that, several people behind me screamed.  
"What the –?"

Several people around me gasped as about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance - "  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"  
A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.  
Nobody answered.  
"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."  
"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

I stayed beside Hermione and grabbed Neville just as he was about to shuffle away, Dudley smirked when he saw me acting like that. He knew that I had a force full personality, because those that I would choose to hang out with would usually end up following my directions when I was around.

As I was beside Hermione, I investigated her mind and dampened her want to go to Gryffindor.

Then I switched to Neville and reinforced that he needed to choose for him self and not what his grandmother told him about which house to go to.

I know that it looks like I am controlling the people around me, and yes while what I am doing technically classifies as control, I just nudge people in the direction I want them to go to. Control can be thrown off but careful nudging and prodding over time gets people to change, and I don't feel horrible about my actions.

The line of students was led out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The hall was lit by what looked like hundreds and hundreds of candles and I wondered how come the wax didn't drip down on the four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long  
table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds  
of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Looking around and up high onto the enchanted ceiling that looked like a night sky I heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky  
outside." I whispered back to her, "I know it looks wonderful hopefully we might eventually be able to learn how to do that."

She looked at me and grinned after a while when she didn't find any mockery in my eyes. When I looked down I saw as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

I really don't understand wizards sometimes they have magic and they use it for everything, so why don't they use it to clean the poor hat?

After several moments of everyone looking at the hat it twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

Which I tuned out as I began preparing several cleaning, cleansing and repairing spells that I was going to cast silently and without the light show that magic usually produced. When I finally heard the last phrase of the song, "For I'm a Thinking Cap!" I twitched my fingers to point at the hat and willed the prepped magic to go off.

I felt the magic flow invisibly from my wand and fingers and into the hat. The moment the magic hit, the hat began to look cleaner and newer. The cleaning and renewal lasted only several moments, but by then the hat looked brand new and very respectable.

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and at its new appearance. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

I will have to talk to Susan about reaching out to her aunt so that I could hand over Pettigrew to her.

After several students went up and got sorted I heard. "Dudley Dursley."

I sent a thought at him to try for Ravenclaw.

And after several seconds the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw" and I saw my brother heading out towards the table that was cheering.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

This sorting took a while but eventually the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw" and I sighed with relief.

I reached out to Neville and patted him on the shoulder and whispered, "remember what I told you and take a deep breath count to ten and reach for the calmness, you will be great in the house of your choice."

After several people Neville was called and he was sent to Hufflepuff, he looked happy but resigned. I smiled and clapped for him. This time he did not have to return the hat back to the table as he was calmer and more composed.

After that several people went by and it was Draco's turn and just like in the books he became a Slytherin however the sorting hat took its time discussing it with him.

Then I just had to wait for my name to be called, "Moon" … "Nott" … "Parkinson"… then a pair of twin girls, "Patil"  
and "Patil"… then "Perks, Sally-Anne" … and then, at last –  
"Potter, Harry!"

Finally I was looking forward to this for the last ten years, as I walked towards the sorting hat I heard muttering.

"Potter, did she say?"  
"The Harry Potter?"

I saw the Hall full of people looking at me as the Sorting Hat was dropped onto my head.

Then there was silence. I waited a bit but there was still nothing, I sighed and lowered my mental shields.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting … So where shall I put you?".

I thought back at the hat, " you will put me in Ravenclaw, do you like being clean and repaired?"

"Ravenclaw you say? Yes that is a good place for you, but why not Slytherin? And yes I like feeling clean and new, you have no idea how long I felt grimy and worn out." The sorting hat replied.

"There are two reasons why I don't want to go to Slytherin. One the head of the house hates anything to do with my family name and two it would be an uphill battle against prejudice and followers of the Idiot."

"Hmm… then RAVENCLAW!"

The Hall broke into the loudest cheer and everyone was surprised that I went to Ravenclaw, I looked around as I walked and noticed that the Weasley twins were comically and theatrically crying about how they didn't get Potter.

I put the hat on the chair and walked towards my new house an upper year girl stood up as I passed her and shook my hand and introduced her self as Penelope Clearwater and informed me that she was a Prefect for Ravenclaw I thanked her and moved to sit beside my brother and Hermione.

I looked around the table and noticed the Grey Lady the Ravenclaw ghost, I nodded at her and looked towards the High Table. On one side sat Hagrid and when he noticed me looking he gave me a thumbs up. Looking beside him there were two other teachers I didn't recognise, then was Professor Flitwick, and Professor Pomona Sprout , in the middle was Dumbledore then an empty place I guess that's where Professor McGonagall sits, beside that one was Professor Snape and next to him was Quirrell the dead man walking and several other teachers.

While I was observing the Head table I felt two mental probes, one from Snape and the other from the Dark Idiot. I ignored them and continued to observe. After a while I heard that Blaze Zabini had joined Slytherin and that meant that I would have to pay attention to Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"  
He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. And the tables became filled with food.

I turned to Dudley and raised an eyebrow, he nodded and we both said. "He's Mad."

And several students around us confirmed that we were probably right. Hermione was about to say something supportive towards Dumbledore, but I interrupted her by informing her that he just basically told everyone 'stupid, fat, castoffs, and wrench' and if that didn't make him slightly unhinged, what about the fact that the man held several high positions of power that basically gave him cart blanch to do anything he wanted to, and while he has been in power, there has been no progress and only regress of schooling and society.

That info dump caused the Ravenclaw table to break up in discussions over many of the facts that I raised. As we all ate several people asked if I had a lightning bolt scar. I informed them that I didn't have a scar and if they were referring to the dribble that was supposedly written about my adventures they were greatly mistaken.

When everyone looked like they were finished eating, the food vanished, and Dumbledore gave the start-of-term notices. The third floor was out of bounds. I was going to ignore that.

And after that I had to listen to the most horrible amalgam of sounds that the headmaster called music. I was ready to kill him just for that.

After that horror was done, we were ordered to follow our prefects to the common rooms. After 10 to 15 minutes of walking up the to the fifth floor of the west tower we reached a door with a door knocker in the shape of an eagle that gave us a riddle that we would have to answer if we wanted to enter.

The prefect answered the riddle and let us in, the common room was a large room that at a glance could support up to 50 people.

The walls were lined with bookshelves and there were several sets of couches, desks, tables that provided a great area to study.

We were directed to our rooms and told us that we would be given our time table in the great hall at breakfast.

In the morning I woke up at 6 and dragged Dudley on our morning exercises, 45 minutes of calisthenics then 45 minutes of magic practice which consisted of lifting different toy planes with telekinesis and having races and having them do air battles.

This trained our minds to be more flexible and reactive, then we would practice Occlumency and Legilimency on each other.

At around 745 we climbed into 'morning wood' and took a shower. Then we headed to the Great hall where we received our class schedule.

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

Monday

Morning: charms

Afternoon: study

Evening: defense against the dark Arts

Tuesday

Morning: transfiguration

Afternoon: study

Evening: history with all the houses

Wednesday

Morning: potions

Afternoon: potions

Evening: study

Thursday

Morning: herbology

Afternoon: study

Evening: study

Midnight: astronomy

Friday

Morning: study

Afternoon: transfiguration

Evening: charms

Saturday: study

Sunday: study

I looked at the schedule and sighed. "Hey Dudley, I think we will have to study on our own, because this schedule is a joke. I mean look at all the free time, I am going to ask our parents to get allot of empty note books so that I could setup and automatic book copying station."

Dudley looked at me and nodded. "Yea that's a good idea. I think we should learn as much as possible and graduate early because I want to go back to the regular world and finish higher education."

I grabbed Hermione and several other first years and taking out my version of the marauders map began making my way towards the charms classroom.

The first day of classes are usually introductions and safety. I was not surprised the fact that I had Toms memories of his life meant that I was bored and just waiting to the class to finish.

After class I my brother that I was going to explore and I would meet him at the defence classroom, and after promising that I would be safe I rushed of towards the seventh floor in search of the room of requirement.

Even with the map it took me a while to find the portrait of Barnaba's the Barmy.

I walked on front of it three times thinking of the room of lost things and after the third time that I passed the portrait the door to the room of requirement appeared. I opened the door and sighed in relief walking inside I closed the door behind me and asked 'morning wood' to resume his normal size and store everything in this room and then sort every thing depending on type and especially to sort the cursed items from the normal ones.

'Morning wood' dropped off my forearm and then scuttled away as he began to increase back to his regular size. I had about three and a half hours until my next class so I would have to prepare a ritual to extract a soul shard and turn it into extra magical power for me or to someone of my choice.

I asked the room to provide me a two meter by two meter sheet of metal so that I could engrave a ritual circle, taking out my engraving pen I sat down and called upon Toms memories on ritual magic and with the help of my perks I began planning out the circle. After an hour the trunk was lying beside me looking somewhat miserable and tired. I asked him to shrink and attach to my left forearm. Where he gave me the list of items, I thanked him and asked him to send out any diadems that it had.

Several minutes later the Ravenclaw diadem was placed in the middle of the metal sheet and I began engraving the circle.

The circle would do three things: one it would purify any curses, two it would separate the soul shard from the diadem and finally it would transfer the magic of the diadem into me thus enhancing my memory and comprehension.

The soul shard I would integrate with my core for an increase in my magical core.

I was finished by three pm and began the ritual, everything went well, the curse was purified the soul shard was absorbed and integrated into my core, I had to grit my teeth as a stretching and burning feeling came from my body as my magical reserves were nearly doubled in size and then the last part of the ritual completed as my mind was enhanced with the diadems enchantment. I passed out from the pain.

When I came to I was lying on the metal sheet face down and I had a horrible head ache, that was slowly going awake.

I turned on to my back and went into my mindscape, I was surprised at what I found before my scape was organised and tranquil but now it was as if everything was put in its right place and streamlined for efficiency.

I came out and I no longer had a headache each and every thought was crystal clear, and I could think much faster than before. Casting tempest I saw that I had about 15 minutes to get to my next class, so I thanked the room for the help vanished the sheet of metal and booked it towards my defence class.

I got there in time as the teacher still wasn't in the room. I sat beside my brother and asked what he was up too during the time that we were apart. It turned out that he was also exploring the library with Hermione.

Looking around the defence class room I was disappointed in the teacher, sure he was possessed but he could have at least tried to make this class a bit more entertaining, I sighed and quickly cast a modified bubble head charm, by placing two small bubbles in my nostrils so that they would filter out smells. I was very happy with the effects that the ritual was already having as the fact that my mind was much more efficient meant that I was getting new ideas from the knowledge in my head, like the modified bubble head charm.

Now I just have to plan out how to trap and capture the main soul that's possessing Quirrell, then I think I will have to do the same thing to the ghost of Professor Binns.

When Quirrell came in I was repulsed by his presence as to me he felt vile and his magic was barely keeping his body going because of the possession, soon he would have to go and hunt Unicorns to sustain him self.

The class was horrible, and after class I got up and dragged Dudley and Hermione to the library to study properly. We remained in the library until dinner.

Tuesday we had Transfiguration and after lunch history so basically we only had only one class for the day. Professor McGonagall's class was nearly the same as in the books and the movie except that when I came into the class I nodded to her as she was in her Animagus form. And just as class was about to start Ron and another Gryffindor ran in and were rude to the teacher when they thought she wasn't in the room.

After the class was over and I had lunch I went to the library to study up on how to create a triple warding circle that could hold a physical creature, a spirit and anything in between.

I spent the rest of the day in the library and only left for dinner and sleep.

Wednesday was a lot of potions with Professor Snape, who I knew that he disliked so I was far more vigilant in his class and when he sprung the quiz on me at the beginning I was ready and answered everything correctly and politely after that we had to brew a cure for boils potion.

After that class I was back to studding the circle trap the main problem was that even with my increased magical core I didn't have enough magic to hold the circle as it would have to hold Tom physically inside, prevent his magic getting outside the barrier and then hold the spirit so that I could ether cleanse it and absorb it into my self or send it into deaths realm.

Thursday was a day of Herbology, studying and Astronomy. I found working with plants relaxing, however I could learn far more from muggle education in Astronomy then from the course in school.

Friday was a day for more transfiguration and charms these two classes were the most bearable as I could help other students with their casting and the comprehension of material that was taught in class. Because of my help and the help of my brother Ravenclaw was able to gain allot of house points, even thought I found the points system pointless as it gave no benefit and only increased animosity between houses.

Saturday and Sunday was me still stuck in the library, researching the circle I had gotten the physical and spiritual trap down but the fact was that magic passed easily through. I was stumped so I decided that I would work on a different project to let my mind rest.

I was working on a notebook that would never run out of pages, that it would be light weight and always stay the same size no matter haw many pages it would have. By Sunday evening I had three of them ready, one for me, one for my brother and one for Hermione these Grimoires would be ready in two weeks as I wanted them to be as stable as possible.

With that done I decided to visit Hagrid and ask about my biological parents. I know that they aren't my true parents and that I am occupying the body of Harry Potter but that doesn't mean that I don't want to learn more about them.

On Monday I dragged my friends to Hagrid's hut where spoke to Him and asked about my parents. I also noticed the news paper that mentioned that Gringotts got robbed, I ignored it and continued on the topic of my parents and I also asked him if would be able to gather a photo book of my parents.

After that I we went to the defence class earlier where I taught Dudley and Hermione the modified Bubble head charm that would filter the air in the nostrils so that the defence and potions class would be smell free. Both of them were excellent students as they picked up the spell quickly and the only thing that they would have to work on is the duration of the spell, but that would fix itself with practice.

I also worked on Hermione to get rid of her worship of authority figures, that included mental nudging and examples of historical figures and forcing her to think for herself and not only regurgitate the facts that she learned. I had to work slowly and carefully because the mind is delicate, and it will fight back when you influence it too much to fast.

On Wednesday in potions class I was working patiently and diligently so that Snape would have no reason to pick on me. After potions we had our first flying lesson with all the houses. I helped Neville with his confidence and that way he didn't have an incident with his broom. Thus everything was more or less peaceful. I also talked with Susan Bones and asked if she could ask her aunt to owl me as I had to speak to her. The rest of the week went by without incident.

On Saturday Amelia bones contacted me by owl post and I asked her what I had to do if I discovered an Animagus in hiding, and if it was possible for her to meet me on Sunday possibly with Allister Moody as back up to apprehend the Animagus. She informed me that she would be there at 9am on Sunday at the main gate of the school.

On September 15th Sunday I was waiting for Madam Bones and Alister Moody at the front gate.

When they arrived I asked them to follow me into my trunk and where I showed them the Pettigrew stone which I turned back into a rat and then asked them to turn him back to human.

The moment Pettigrew became a human I cast a stunning spell at him then followed by a disarming spell twice so that he wouldn't have a wand on his person, and after that I cast a spell that I was working on for the 'circle' the spell itself worked however I couldn't get it to with the other two circles as it bound the magic in the area of the cast that meant that it also bound the physical and spiritual traps. After I waited for both the Aurors to stop gawking at me. "If the two of you please question the 'Rat' please, the last spell is draining to hold and I would like to know who he is as the stunning spell will wear off soon in the magic binding circle."

After that Pettigrew began waking up and the questioning began, with this Sirius Black was going to be free and I would have access to the black library and another soul shard.

When the questioning was done and the traitor in magical binding cuffs that also bound his Animagus form, and a promise that Sirius Black would have a trial, I thanked them and asked Moody to look into Barty Crouch as I heard near nocturn alley that his son was alive and under the Imperious. With that I said farewell turned away and walked towards school.

The rest of the week was boring and on the September 19th I presented Hermione her very own Grimoire as a birthday present she was very happy and I received my first crushing hug. Dudley also got a Grimoire but he didn't try to crush my bones.

The rest of September was peaceful as I spent most of the time studying everything I could get my hands on and I decided that I would get rid off Quirrell after the New Year because I was going to need the troll that he would let in as a distraction. The troll would be used in a ritual where I would transfer its strength and resilience to me. That way I would have a boost in my survival chances.

Thus for the ritual I would only work on the first ward circle, this circle would prevent anything physical from entering or exiting. This would be a trial run as I think that if it could hold a troll it would be able to hold Quirrell.

That would mean that I would have to let Hermione get insulted by Ron, that is if he insults her. If he doesn't then I would search for the troll with my map.

October was peaceful and stressful as I tried to prepare the ritual.

I was ready for the Troll on Halloween; the good thing was that Hermione didn't sit near Ron so she didn't embarrass him and thus I would have to search for the beast.

I already had a large slab of metal with the ritual circle engraved all I would have to do is place it and wait for the troll to walk onto it and activate it.

Well my plan went pair shaped, because of my friends, I know they were worried for me with the troll on the loose. I had the troll trapped in the middle of the circle and the ritual was going full bore, and that's when Dudley and Hermione rushed into girls bathroom and nearly disrupted the ritual. The good thing was that the ritual circle was carved with 4 recipient nodes as they were needed for balance. Those nodes didn't have to be in use, but if they were the transfer would be equal to each recipient, that meant instead of my strength being increased 15 times it was split three ways between me, my brother and Hermione.

As they rushed in I told them to stop and after a quick calculation I asked them to stand to the right and left of the circle. The moment they did the ritual began the transfer and I could feel my body begin to burn from the inside as the magic strengthened my body. I could see my friends get hit and they screamed for a minute and they fell down unconscious from the powerup.

I immediately asked 'Morning wood' to hide the ritual slab and looked at what was left of the troll. The beast was just skin and bones I through a banishing hex at it and it flew into a wall dead upon impact, I also through several more blasting hexes around the bathroom to make it look like there was a battle. I just levitated both of my friends from the bathroom and I saw Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell make their way to wards us and they began to question me.

My answer was. "I was spending my time remembering my parents sacrifice on this day when I encountered the troll and it trapped me in the bathroom and I was dodging the troll swings when my friends rushed in and surprised both of us. The surprise caused the troll to swing at them, but I cast a week banishing hex at them so that they would be launched away from the clubs swinging area. They were saved from being crushed but they hit a wall an got nocked out, in panic I pointed my wand at the troll and it flew away from me and it died looking like a raisin, after that I levitated my friends and was going to go to the hospital wing hoping that Madam Pomphrey could check on them and heal them if needed. That was when you Professors showed up."

Professor McGonagall gave us 15 points for bravery, and led us towards the Hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we got to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey was there and had us place my friends on the beds and then forced me to get on one too. Then she began examining us for any injuries. Luckily she didn't find anything wrong and just forced us to stay over night.

We were let out of the hospital wing in the morning after another examination and we were told to take it easy.

November and December months were relatively calm and nothing much exiting happened in school. Outside however was different, as Sirius Black was finally given a trial and was found innocent, because Peter Pettigrew was discovered to be a line and in hiding, he was captured and interrogated. Pettigrew was found to be a traitor to the Potter Family, thus he was given life in Azkaban. Sirius was to spend the next few months in Saint Mungo's recovering both physically and mentally from Dementor exposure.

I had received a letter stating that I would be allowed to see him in January because at that point he should be half way through treatment and a friendly face would be a positive influence.

On Christmas I received my fathers invisibility cloak, I had scanned it for a multitude of charms and found several tracking charms that would make some one know where the cloak is. The good thing was that I had spent the last two months studying tracking charms and how to remove them and or to transfer them to different objects. Which I did as soon as possible.

In addition, I also modified the cloak so that it could be worn as a cloak and not like a sheet. It now acted like a floor length coat with a hood that covers the whole face, the sleeves also end up as gloves meaning that the wearer is now completely invisible when it is worn.

With the cloak ready I wanted to go and search for the Mirror of Erised, when I left the common room I donned the Invisibility cloak, took out the map and looked for were Dumbledore might be and seeing that he was waiting around a room on the third floor I began to walk towards that location. When I was near by I cast a 'muffliato' charm on me to silence the noise that I was making and walked towards where I should see Dumbledore. However the headmaster was not visible as he was under a disillusionment charm, so I decided that if he was going to test me I was going to treat him in a similar way. I walked up to him and cast a silent 'stupefy' on him, he was out like a light, before he fell down I cast the levitation spell on him and went into the room with the mirror. In the room I cast a sleeping charm on the headmaster and took away the Elder Wand from him, then I grabbed a piece of regular wood and permanently transfigured it to look just like the Elder Wand. After that I sat down and focused on getting the Philosophers stone so that it would be properly protected, I didn't need the stone as I could always make one in the future. With that on my mind I looked into the mirror and saw my self standing there with a grin on my face. My reflection took out the stone from his pocket and showing it to me he placed it back in side, with that action I felt the stone in my pocket and decided to depart back for the common room, but not before conjuring a comfortable chair and placing Dumbledore into it and making it look as if he fell asleep. And as I was walking out of the door I sent a 'rennervate' at him so that he wouldn't be snuck up on by an enemy.

As I walked back to the common room while still invisible I sent both the Philosophers stone and the Elder Wand into 'Morning Wood' so that they would be safe from others. Now I just have to get rid off Quirrell and the rest of the year should be peaceful.

I waited a week quietly studying with Dudley and observing the other teachers, and the only one that was acting out of sorts was the Dumbledore as I could see that he was stressed and also the fact that he was usually observing me while under a disillusionment charm. I acted like everything was fine and just waited for a letter that would tell me when I would be able to go and see Sirius.

On January 3rd I received a letter during breakfast stating that Amelia Bones will come and pick me up in the afternoon so that I could visit Sirius at Saint Mungo's. I waited with my friends for her to show up and upon Madam Bones arrival asked her if it would be possible if Dudley and Hermione could come as moral support. She allowed it and the four of us traveled through the Floo system and arrived at Saint Mungo's.

When I saw my godfather for the first time I was shocked, he looked bad. The two months of recuperation improved his health, but he still had a long way to go. When he saw me he was stunned as I didn't really look like James, oh sure there was some resemblance how ever I didn't have the messy black hair, or the glasses. Instead my hair was to my shoulders and it was wavy black with red highlights, I didn't need glasses because I didn't have the soul shard damaging my ocular nerves, I did have Lily's vivid green eyes, I also stood at 5' 1" and was somewhat muscular due to my morning exercises.

As we both stared at each other, "Hello, Dog-father you look like death warmed over, I know you are supposed to be a play-boy but did you have to hit on the dementors?" I asked him.

…

…

…

Every one looked at me like I was insane.

Sirius started snickering. "Hello Harry, come here and let me give you a hug, I haven't seen you in 10 years."

We hugged and every one started asking me how I knew who Sirius was. I knew him from the books and movies, but for their benefits I told them that I remembered him from when I was a baby.

"Oh, Sirius let me introduce my friends," I pointed at Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, one of my best friends and one of the smartest people in Hogwarts. And this is my brother Dudley Dursley, he is Petunias son." I introduced my brother.

Sirius shook their hands, and asked. "Are you telling me that you were raised by Lily's sister? That's not right, your parents will stated that you weren't to go to her sister as she was opposed to magicals," he looked at Dudley. "No offence meant. You were supposed to go to me first, then to Frank and Alice Longbottom, then to Amelia Bones, and finally to Minerva McGonigal." He said that and tried to get off the bed where he was sitting on, however Amelia gently restrained him and told him that rushing off while he was so weak wouldn't do any one any good, he should heal up and then we would find out what happened to the Will.

After that we spent the rest of the day trading stories of our adventures, well it was mostly Sirius's adventures because the moment that Hermione heard that both Dudley and I had finished our regular schooling education she puffed up her cheeks and sulked for awhile. When it was nearing dinner time we said our goodbyes and returned to Hogwarts.

Just as we entered our common room after we had our fill at dinner, Hermione began questioning us about how we managed to finish regular schooling, Dudley the traitor looked at me and told me that I was explaining and walked away to sleep. I told Hermione everything about how both me and Dudley were informed by our parents about magic when we were 6 and that we decided that we would try to learn as much as possible in the 5 years before we would be asked to join the magical world.

"So, now that you know about our history, and now I hope you understand why both of us strive to learn as much as possible." I said.

Hermione sat there thinking over about what I told her, after some time she asked if it would be possible for us to keep in touch over the summer and with my nod of agreement, she hugged me and rushed to sleep.

The rest of the year passed by without any problems, Quirrell was forgotten as the end of the year exams approached, Dumbledore became more and more twitchy as the end of the school year approached. It was beginning to be obvious that the Headmaster was losing it, I thought that he might be replaced by next year and if not then I might have to help him to move on to retirement next year.

Hermione, Dudley and I were in the top three in our year, and as we left Platform 9 ¾ we exchanged information so that we could talk to each other, and so we went home with our respected parents.

When we finally got home our parents wanted to know everything that happened at school, and even though Dudley and I sent several letters they wanted hear about our school year in person. It took us several hours of explanations and we informed them that our friend Hermione hopefully would be spending some time with us so that she could catch up studying regular classes.

After spending several weeks hanging out with our parents Dudley and I invited Hermione and her parents to a picnic so that our families could get to know each other and could have some one to talk to about the craziness of the magical world.

After the picnic I decided to sort out the stuff that I pillaged from the room of requirement. All the furniture and anything that looked like an antique that didn't have a malicious magic I put aside so that I could give to my Mother so that it could be sold for extra income or to be kept for personal use. The rest of the stuff that was cursed I dumped into a giant ritual circle where I purified and stripped the magic from them, the stripped magic I transferred into several large diamonds for future in case I needed it in a ritual or enchanting where my reserves would not be enough.

That took over a month as there was a large amount of items to sort and/or purify. After that I had to sort through the huge amount of books, for this I had to turn to my brother and Hermione for help as I wouldn't be able to sort through my acquired library.

While we sorted through the books my friends finally decided to confront me about what happened to them when they rushed in when I was attacked by the troll. I informed them that I had trapped the troll in a ritual circle that would have transferred its strength and resilience to me, but when they barged in and joined the circle the transfer was split between us. They stared at me with their mouths open, and then Hermione began saying how rituals were banned by the ministry of magic as they were Dark. I asked Hermione to slow down and think about what was so dark about the ritual. One the Troll was attacking me and had it been any one else they would have died, Two was the fact that all three of us were about five times stronger and more resilient then we were before, and Three the Ministry classifies rituals as dark, because they can't control who uses them and the ministry is all about control.

The current Ministry of Magic wants to pacify its people by crippling what the school is teaching them, I pointed at several school time tables that we found inside several books. Those class schedules had more classes, there was ritual magic, alchemy, mind magics, Druidry, and much more.

If something like this happened in the regular world people would try to rebel but due to the fact that the magical world having such a small population it was easier to control it.

After my library was sorted I decided to confront one of the main problems that Harry usually faced with Hermione in the books and fanfictions, 'House-Elf's'. I found a book that had a lot of information on them and after reading and seeing that the information in it supported what I knew about them, that the fact that the House-elf's were a symbiotic race that needed a magical humans magic to stabilize their magic in order to live. I gave the book to Hermione to read and hopefully this will prevent her from going on a crusade to free them.

With several weeks left to the start of the school year I waited for Dobby to show up and worn me about the dangers of this year. And when he finally did show up I was I the middle of a ritual that would strip the magic of several cursed items that would purify the magic and transfer it in to gems. I very surprised when Dobby popped into the middle of the ritual circle and at that time it was too late to stop the ritual as it began syphoning the magic from the cursed objects and the Elf. Dobby only had enough time to yelp in surprise and then he dropped dead from having his magic ripped out from him and into the gems. When the ritual was over, I grabbed my invisibility cloak and wrapping the elf I went out to the garden and digging a grave I deposited him into it and buried him.

In future rituals I would create an additional safety measure that would prevent people or creatures from joining the ritual when it was in progress.

I was a bit broken up with the loss of Dobby, but after a few days of feeling sad I decided that I couldn't change anything about the fact that he died, and feeling sad on his behalf won't help me so I would just have to make sure to add extra safeties to any future Rituals. As I got back to being my usual self I checked over the gains that I had acquired from the ritual. Several gems were filled to their maximum they would be a power source when I would have to deal with the rest of the Horcruxes.

When the time to go and pick up school books and supplies for the second year came up the three of us, meaning Hermione, Dudley and I and our parents went to 'Diagon Alley' where each of us did our shopping and I pilfered Tom Riddles Diary from Ginny, and I also sneaked away towards 'Knockturn Alley' where I went to 'Borgin and Berks'. In that shop I knocked out both of the shopkeepers and told 'Morning Wood' to take everything in the shop and when I was done I erased Borgin's and Berk's memories of me and left them 5000 Galleons for the merchandise this way they would be able to restock for my future shopping.

With shopping done for the year and school starting in a week I was raring to start a new year.

On September 1st Petunia and Vernon drove Dudley and me to the station where we met the Grangers and went to board the train.

As we were searching for a compartment, I noticed a first year girl with radish earrings. I decided that it would be a good thing to introduce myself and the group to the girl. I suspected that this was Luna Lovegood, the unique girl that saw the world differently then the rest of the world.

As we introduced ourselves and upon receiving permission to share the compartment with her our group began discussing our classes and I informed everyone that this year defence would be just as useless as last year's.

When we arrived at the school we separated from Luna and the other first years so that they could go on to the boats while the rest of the years went on to the school on the Thestral drawn carriages. Upon arriving at the castle, we were directed to sit in the great hall and wait for the sorting.

When the first years arrived, I had to listen to another song by the sorting hat and then the sorting began, I ignored most of the first years, except Colin Creevey who went to Gryffindor, I would have to watch out for him as he might be a stalker. Then came the wonderful Luna Lovegood who got sorted into Ravenclaw, and as she was heading towards our table I offered her a seat beside me as she was walking to wards the first years, as she sat beside me and my friends I noticed that several students looked at her with envy, as my group was exclusive.

As the list of the first year students were dwindling down I saw that Ginny was standing there and fidgeting as she waited to be called up. After a few more tense moments she was called up and after a lengthy wait under the sorting hat she was sent to Gryffindor. I saw that she kept glancing at me and Luna with longing and envy, I would have to look out for her as I don't trust the Wesleys.

(There will be a change to a third point of view)

Over the next few weeks Harry (Damien) and his group had gotten used to the classes in Hogwarts, Defence Against the dark arts were another useless class, including potions, and history.

Harry also noticed that Dumbledore was looking worse for ware, and he could only guess that that was due to the fact that the elder wand was not boosting his magic anymore.

As October was coming to a close Harry had prepared a ritual that would siphon the Horcrux and others that were connected to it, as All Hallows Eve drew close Damien decided that he would have to deal with the death eaters at the same time so he had crept up of Snape and stunning him and shoving him into "Morning Wood" he walked towards the prepared ritual circle in the Chamber of secrets where he placed the Tom Riddles Diary and Snape into a van diagram in the middle of the ritual. The diary was placed in the top left circle, Snape in the top right circle, in the bottom circle he placed the many gems that held power from previous rituals, the gems would provide any extra power that would be needed by the ritual. Harry then sat in the middle of the circle where the magic that was stripped of the Horcruxes and the death eaters would go and be absorbed by his body, where it would begin to strengthen his body and magic slowly so as not to cause any negative consequences to him.

As everything was ready to go Harry lay down in the floor and activated the ritual. As the ritual began he could see that the diary opened up and Toms souls was drawn out of it and then he saw that several more wraiths of dear Tom was draw into the circle with the Book. As the soul shards merged Damien looked towards Snape as the mark on his arm lit up and he was slowly being drained of magic and so were the rest of the marked Death Eaters who were connected to the dark lord through the Dark Mark.

With the ritual finished and Harry being slowly enhanced by magic, he put on his invisibility cloak and dragged himself to the Ravenclaw room where he passed out in his bed.

The death of so many purebloods and pure blood fanatics had caused a lot of panic in Wizarding England, however when the investigations were finished it was found out that most of those that died used to openly serve the Dark Lord. It was a tragedy how ever with most of the dark families wiped out the grey and light faction were on the rise. The light faction however was not taking full advantage of the tragedy mostly because Dumbledore was not fully there as he wasn't supported by the Elder wand anymore. Dumbles also had to find a new Potions professor and a head of Slytherin House as Snape had vanished without a trace.

Over the next several months the magic strengthened his body to the maximum that the body could handle, after that his magical core began to be enhanced in both quality and size. However because Harry forgot to remove his wand the ritual considered it as if it was a part of his body and forcefully merged it into his body resulting in a fact that his ability to cast wandlessly was now instinctual and extremely powerful and with the addition of the Spellweaver trait meant that his magical control was on the frits.

Harry spent much of the time that his body and magic was being strengthened studying and learning how to minimise the power required for spells. As when he was practising the stunning spell in the Room of requirement, the spell acted like a laser and sheered through magically reinforced metal dummies thus he forced himself to use as little magic as possible in all spells as he didn't want a pile of bodies if he had a friendly duel.

As the New Years Eve passed Harry had gotten his magic under control and now he wasn't an accident ready to happen. He had to transfigure a random peace of wood to look like his wand to make it look like he was using a wand that way even if people took his wand away he could surprize them with wandless magic.

Professor Binns was dealt with simply as Harry showed up at night under his invisibility cloak while Binns was still lecturing and using his affinity for the soul he banished him to the after life. On the same night Harry decided that he would deal with Lockhart. When he sneaked into Lockhart's room, he stunned the professor and then read his mind. Finding out that that the Monster was Raping students and then obliviating them, Harry was pissed and decided that he would deal with him poetically. After casting the several 'Confundus' charms and an 'Imperio' on the freak, Harry had Lockhart transfer all his wealth and properties to one Harry James Potter and then write a several letters in which he confessed to all his crimes which were then sent out to the Prophet and the DMLE. With that done, Harry had cast a timed disillusionment charm on the professor and had him hang himself in the Great Hall with a copy of his letters under him.

The next morning when Gilderoy Lockhart was discovered in the Great Hall just as everyone was finishing up their breakfast. Harry knew that he was being needlessly cruel, however he needed to get rid of Gilderoy in such a way that would stir up the public and that it wouldn't be covered up by Dumbles. It also had the effect of putting enough pressure on Dumbles as such a public death and the fact that he had hired a rapist might get him removed as a headmaster.

The discovery of the dead professor had caused panic in the students and the faculty. Just as the staff were about to lower the body, Aurors came into the Great Hall and saw the seen in the end the trouble that thus stunt had stirred up was enough to get Dumbledore under an investigation, as the Hogwarts Governors had to step in and appoint a new History Professor and a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor over the next week.

The rest of the school year was spent peacefully as many of the schools problems were dealt with and students grades were improved as the quality of the professors was much better. Harry was happy with this year as he dealt with 90 percent of the problems of the wizarding world and that meant that he would have to remove just a few more and he could enjoy the rest of his time in this world.


End file.
